Harry Who?
by Chrislovercharmed
Summary: Bad title, I know. Anyway, a girl is attacked by Death Eaters and brought to Hogwarts. But what connection does she have with a certain member of the Order? Set after Book five. PG for possible violence, rating may change later. R 'n' R, please! No flames
1. Broken Hallelujahs

"Okay guys, I'll see you tomorrow. I just gotta practice my song one more time." I waved to my friends as I tuned my guitar.  
"'Kay, if you're sure. Don't forget, tomorrow at eight."  
"Alright, see you then." I did a few practice strums as they left. See my friends and I have a band and we were practicing at our local theatre. I had a solo I was going to play at our gig the following day, but I needed to practice once more, as usual, to make sure it was perfect. My music is really the only thing in which I needed absolute perfection. It was this particular obsession that tended to drive my friends and fellow band members to the brink of insanity on a regular basis.  
It was a cool song, even though I didn't write it. I heard it one night when I was watching Shrek with my little sister and her friends and thought it was cool. I looked up the sheet music for it and taught myself how to play it, though I left out one verse I didn't like. My friends suggested I play it at our next gig, and the rest, as they say, is history (I hate cliches, but that really seems to fit).  
Anyway, back to the present. I sat on my stool and started to play.  
  
I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music do you?  
It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah  
  
Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah  
  
There was a time you'd let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me do you?  
Remember when I moved in you?  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah  
  
Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah  
  
I closed my eyes as I finished the song. This is what I lived for. Then I heard movement. My eyes shot open and I scanned the auditorium. I saw nothing. I put my guitar down and called out to the darkness.  
"Hello? Is someone out there?" Something moved out of the darkness towards me. It was someone in a long black coat with white-blond hair as long as mine was. He was smirking at me as he said:  
"Hello Miss Black. How wonderful it is to finally meet you."  
  
I know, pretty vague and sucky first chapter. But believe me, it'll get better. For now, please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. READ THIS

I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I recently had a lot of horrible things happen in my family, and several of my floppies got unformatted by a magnet. Not only does this set me back quite a bit, but it is a crushing blow to me. I've cried my eyes out over smaller losses than this. There are many stories and things I will never get back. So I ask all of you to please have patience, as I work through this loss and start anew on the next chapter.


	3. To Miss Bitch

fdsgdft, it isn't an excuse. A lot of terrible things happened, and now I have absolutely no inspiration for this fan fiction, and if people like you are the kind of people who read this story, then I don't want to update. You have no right to call me a liar, or a bitch. You're the bitch, so fuck off. I'll probably take this one down anyway. It sucks.


End file.
